Halfway to midnight
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry&Draco end up in a place they never thought they would end up in again. The same place as their first year detention.


Title: Halfway to midnight

**Title:** Halfway to midnight

**Author: **xxromeoroyaltyxx

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **H/D

Oneshot.

NO SEQUEL TO THIS!!

**Summary: **Harry&Draco have detention in the Forbidden Forest for fighting in Potions class, when it is midnight in the Forest and there is nothing to do but hunt down animals, Harry&Draco are bored of looking around for animals and have other things on their minds instead.

It was a horrible day outside at the very moment that Harry Potter was waiting beside the potions classroom. He heard thunder, and the rain was hailing down hard onto the roof. He listened to it for a few minutes, and memories of himself falling off his broom in the storm from one year left him shivering. As he heard footsteps his memories then gone, he heard voices laughing down the hallways. Harry waited to see who it was, and then he knew he probably should not have wondered because he knew who it was. Draco Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes; it seemed that almost all day he had come across Draco Malfoy and his goons. He was tired of walking into him, and giving him comebacks that did not even make sense. Draco had laughed at him that day for making the silliest comeback. Harry sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

As Draco walked over with Crabbe and Goyle, the three stood opposite of Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him and smirking.

"Potter," Draco smirked, "We meet again,"

"Oh fucking joy, I meet you again," Harry said sarcastically,

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll pin you to the ground first?" Draco laughed; Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him, and Harry, without warning immediately walked towards Draco in a fast motion and shoved him against the wall.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to pull Harry off him, but Harry was shoving them away.

"Boys, I can handle him," Draco said, they backed off and watched them both,

"You think you're so brave, Potter," Draco spat at him,

Harry wiped it off, and stared hatefully into Draco's grey eyes.

Harry heard Snape's voice coming down the halls, Harry looked to see how far away he was but then Draco shoved Harry against the wall in seconds.

"You're not very tough today are you, Potter?" Draco smirked,

"Piss off Malfoy," Harry whispered,

"Never," Draco whispered softly into Harry's ear,

Draco let go of Harry as he heard Snape's footsteps come closer, he stood with Crabbe and Goyle and patiently waited for Snape.

Snape walked with a few Slytherin students, the students waited behind Snape and waited for him to unlock the door. As Snape unlocked the door, Draco gave Harry a little smirk again and walked into the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle.

_Be cool Harry…Be cool…_Harry took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, he sat at the front. Hermione and Ron quickly came in and sat next to Harry. Snape waited for a few other Gryffindors to come, but Neville was surprising late for class. It did not take long for Hermione to figure out why.

Everyone began to write things down that Snape was writing down on the blackboard. Draco was making a straw out of his quill, and screwed up little tiny balls of paper and stuck them in the straw; he aimed at Harry and blew on it hard. He got the back of Harry's head and pretended to be writing things down as Harry looked back. Draco done it again, he blew on it hard and got Harry's head shoulder. Harry put his feather down and saw Crabbe smirk out of the corner of his eye, he turned around and Draco was about to do it again when Harry turned around and caught him out.

Harry screwed up a bit of paper and threw it at Draco's face; Draco was very annoyed by this so they were having paper wars halfway through the lesson. Snape realized there was noise behind him, he looked back to see Harry and Draco having a war, so he walked over to them. Harry and Draco both stopped,

"Detention, you will not interrupt my class like this," Snape said madly,

"It was his fault sir he distracted me!" Harry complained,

"Forget it Potter, you were both throwing paper at each other, none of you had the decency to stop it," Snape said, and walked back to his desk.

Harry looked back at Draco and said, "Thanks a lot Malfoy,"

"You're welcome Potter," Draco nodded,

Harry and Draco waited for everyone to go after class, and once they all left Snape told them, where they were going to have their detention and they both gasped.

"Are you kidding, again?" Harry complained,

"Yes why are we doing it again?" Draco also complained,

"Apparently you have not learnt your lessons yet," Snape raised his eyebrow, turned around, and walked back to his desk.

Harry and Draco left without another word; they had to meet up with Hagrid at 11:30 tonight.

Before it was 11:30, they both had very important stuff to do. Harry was busy writing up his essays, and Draco was busy with setting revenge on the Gryffindor's.

Before they both knew it, it was 11:25. Harry quickly left the castle and looked ahead of him to see Draco Malfoy entering Hagrids Cabin. Harry hurried along to the cabin and knocked on the door, Hagrid let him in and Harry sat opposite of Draco.

"Now do yer both want some tea before going out into the Forest?" Hagrid asked,

Both boys shaked their head, Hagrid grunted and waited until it was 11:30.

"Alright, best be goin' now," Hagrid said, getting a weapon and stuffing it in his pocket,

"What's the weapon for?" Harry asked,

"Just in case we come across any beasts," Hagrid said, letting the boys out first and then shutting the door. Draco was silent the whole way to the Forest. Harry gave Draco an I-can't-believe-you-got-me-into-this-again look. Draco ignored him, and continued travelling along center of the Forest with the two of them. Once they had reached the center of the Forest, Hagrid looked at the two boys "Alright boys, we're goin' to find a really sick centaur, he's brown and white, and that's all I can tell yeh, I don't know the name of the centaur because apparently he's been put in here recently,"

"Should be easy, then we'll be out of there in no time, right Potter?" Draco said, looking at him,

"Right," Harry nodded and looked away from Draco,

"Right, we're all going to split up-"

"ARE YOU MAD? There are creatures in here, weird creatures!" Draco panicked,

"Are you scared Malfoy?" Harry said, looking at him and smirked,

"Course not Potter," Draco rolled his eyes,

"We're going to split up, if yeh need help just send out green or red sparks,"

"Fine," Draco sighed, they all parted and began to look around for the centaur. Harry took one last look at Draco, and Draco looked back at him. They both set off in different paths, Harry walked rather quickly because he desperately wanted to get out of the Forest.

Half an hour later Harry was deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, and long lost forgotten of Hagrid and Draco who were not around anymore. Harry spun around as he heard something moving close to him, he spun around again as he heard it behind him. He backed up and looked from side to side and into the bushes opposite of him, nothing was moving in there. He backed up even more as he heard the noise of movement again, he kept checking side to side if anything was coming out of bushes but nothing seemed to. As something bumped into his back behind him, he yelled, and heard someone else yell behind him.

"AHH!" Harry said, and turned around,

Draco also yelled and placed a hand on his heart, "Jesus Potter, you know how to freak me out,"

"Thought you said you weren't scared," Harry smirked,

"I'm not Potter!" Draco said, with an annoyed tone in his voice,

"I've been walking forever," Harry said,

"Speak for yourself. God I'm so glad I found you," Draco and Harry continued to walk together down the dark path,

"Why?"

"Well, complete darkness isn't exactly the happiest thing to see," Draco shrugged,

"I guess not," Harry said, looking at Draco,

Harry smirked and looked at the ground as he walked with Draco,

"Did you come across anything yet?" Draco asked,

"No, not yet," Harry said, dissapointedly,

"What's the time?" Draco asked, glancing at Harry's watch,

"Midnight," Harry said, glancing at his watch too,

"I could be in bed right now,"

"As could I Malfoy, this was your fault for getting us into trouble," Harry rolled it eyes,

"Why do you always blame it all on me?" Draco said madly, his lips curled,

"Cause it's always your fault," Harry rolled his eyes,

Draco pushed Harry against a tree and his eyes stared into Harry's, they were angry,

Harry did not know what was about to happen, whether Draco was going to hit him or punch him in the face. On the other hand, he could beat him to a pulp because of what he said and Harry looked away from Draco. Draco's eyes drifted down to Harry's perfect pink lips.

Harry looked up at Draco and blinked,

"What are you-" Harry began to say, but was cut off when Draco crashed his lips down onto Harry's,

Harry pushed Draco off him, "What the fuck, Malfoy?"

"I know you want me, Potter," Draco said, pressing his groin against Harry's, Harry moaned and leaned his head back against the tree. Harry did not know why he felt like this, but he liked it. He was confused, but continued to kiss Draco with desire, and passion. Draco stopped kissing Harry, and kissed down Harry's cheek to his neck. He nuzzled his neck; Harry chuckled and let him continue to pull his clothes off.

When Harry's clothes were off, he had done the same to Draco.

They were kissing and licking for nearly three minutes, Harry was the romantic kind, and Draco was the lets-just-get-on-with-it kind. Draco pressed himself against Harry which made Harry let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Who knew you could be so irresistible Malfoy," Draco moaned into his ear,

"You should've," Draco smirked, and began to stoke Harry's manhood,

Harry moaned softly, which made Draco's heart pump like mad.

They had both gotten very sexual with each other that night, Harry thought it was amazing. He lost his virginity to the most amazing boy he had ever met in his life in the most romantic place ever and the most weirdest time of night. Draco had also lost his virginity to Harry, they were happy with what happened that following night. They were both dressed and ready to find the sick centaur, hand in hand. It had been an hour, until they found the sick centaur lying down. They both sent green and red sparks, and shared another kiss under the romantically lit up sparks, and pulled apart as Hagrid came running.

"Well done to yer both," Hagrid said, picking up the centaur.

Draco and Harry were back at the castle at 1:00 am. Both were tired, but happy.

"Goodnight Mr Potter," Draco smirked and nuzzled his nose against Harry's nose,

"Goodnight Mr Malfoy," Harry smirked,

Draco moved close to Harry and grabbed his ass, "Maybe we could do this again some time,"

"Don't push it you," Harry slapped Draco's ass, and they both set off for their sleep.

**AN: So how was it? ****OO**


End file.
